The Final Game
by Whenthephoneixturnstoash
Summary: This is sort of a Puckabrina story I guess? idk, but basically Sabrina is leaving town soon so she and Puck are doing a challenge. I don't want to reveal what happens but, later in the story, Sabrina is kidnapped! Please review, rating may change later probably not though. Sorry about bad introduction!


_January 6_ _th_ _, 2004_

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It seems it's finally time to leave Ferryport Landing something I never thought would happen mostly because I thought I was going to die but, nope the Grimm sisters live on. In two days we will be going back to New York, home. But, then why do I feel so sad I mean I will miss Granny but, I feel like I'm leaving a whole other life, what will I do in New York knowing that fairytales exist? How can I possibly go back to the life I had? Still, I have to put on a brave face because I can tell this is harder on Daphne, she whimpers like Elvis at the mere mention of leaving. Well, enough about my problems guess I should go pack._

 _p.s. Peter Pan stayed in town after all and now Puck is livid every time he sees him! It's like Christmas all over again!_

Sabrina sat down the pen and snapped the book shut causing Elvis to jump startled and look at Sabrina his huge puppy dog eyes saying, ' _Did you have to do that?'_ "Sorry, Elvis didn't mean to scare you" The humongous Great Dane must have accepted the apology as he plopped down on the carpet again and drifted off to sleep. Sabrina smirked despite Elvis's size he was really a big softie who loved people and had horrible gas after eating sausage.

Sabrina decided to head upstairs and see what Daphne was up to then pack some more boxes. However, instead of going to her room she instead wondered into Pucks room, not that you could call it a room it was more like a mini world with a chimpanzee army and a boxing kangaroo, Sabrina didn't even glance at the door with many warning signs to stay out riddled with spelling errors. For a four-thousand-year-old Everafter, Sabrina would have thought Puck would have at least learned to spell or write correctly, Puck had also lived in a forest for a long while so probably not.

A gasp and a spark of excitement always followed after entering Puck's bedroom no matter how many times you saw it, the roller coaster was up and running, a lake with dancing fish, and a chimp attempting and failing to box with a kangaroo, to the right of this was a trampoline where Puck sat with junk all around him. At the sight of Sabrina, he smiled an impish grin and a small pop revealed two pink insects wings lifting puck off the ground and hovering a few feet in front of Sabrina.

"So Grimm, have you come to challenge me to a sword fight because even though you have saved the world, a feat I have done millions of times does not mean you can beat me the Trickster King!" the last words became a crow of triumph.

A snort came from Sabrina as she crossed her arms, glancing at Puck with a distinguished sneer, "Please, I could take you anytime," she waved her hand for effect, "actually, I thought you might want to play a little game." A sly smile crept upon her face maybe it was time to prank the Trickster King before she left. Puck seemed to be thinking about something because he waited a few seconds before replying, "All right, Grimm I'll play your game, what do you propose?" The gears in Sabrina's mind turned until finally, an idea comes to her so brilliant it could have lit a lightbulb, Puck may be the Trickster king but, Sabrina was the Queen of Sneaks.

Puck couldn't wait to beat Sabrina in her little game, Puck knew Sabrina was leaving soon and didn't want to admit his feelings, perhaps this game will give him a chance. Instead of answering Puck she simply stood frozen in what seemed like a deep concentration that broke when a smirk played across her face quickly rearranged to a monotone face. "Tell you what, Puck tomorrow I'll tell you what the challenge is, be prepared." After this, she turned around and left Puck's room leaving Puck excited for tomorrow.

"Boy, Grimm do I have plans for you…plans for you, just you wait" As Puck sat on his trampoline bed looking up at the starlit "ceiling" of his room, his eyes began to droop and the Trickster King fell asleep waiting for the new promise of tomorrow.


End file.
